Better Than Drugs
by Catarsis
Summary: Aislado del mundo a sus diecisiete años bajo el ala de una madre católica, Frank definitivamente no esperó que su primer escape nocturno junto con Pete Wentz, su único y verdadero amigo, lo dirigiese a un barrio lleno de drogadictos, bandas post-hardcore y bares clandestinos. Pero bueno, si podía estar estar con el lindo vendedor de cabellos negros, no podía ser tan malo. [Frerard]
1. Nota de la autora

¡Y por fin me di la paja de publicar esta historia! -La gente que lee ya se va-  
No tengo mucho que decir; más que le puse bastante empeño y no sólo participará el Frerard en este pequeño relato, sino que también el Peterick, Pikey, entre otras parejas homosexuales. (Relleno de bandas, yeah).  
Muchos personajes están OOC, y el físico de gran parte de las personas que inyecté en esta historia se sitúan en un contexto del año 2003-2004, menos por **Patrick Stump** , con el cual me vi obligada a utilizar su imagen física del **2011** , pues se adhiere mejor al personaje que interpreta en el fanfic.  
Habrá lemon, drama, tragedia y muchas desaventuras planteadas principalmente desde el punto de vista de Frank.  
Paciencia con mi redacción y mis fechas de publicación por favor, que soy una persona que sufre de flojera crónica y déficit atencional. (Básicamente, publico cuando quiera en el momento que se me de la gana, ah)  
Disclaimer: ¡Gran parte de los personajes no me pertenecen, esta es una historia ficticia sin fines de lucro y con el simple objetivo de entretener!

Bandas presentes en el fanfic: My Chemical Romance, Fall Out Boy, Panic! At The Disco, Papa Roach, Green Day, Blink 182, The Used, 30 Seconds To Mars, Cobra Starship, entre otras.

¡Advertencia gay y bien fag!


	2. Frank y Pete el comepollas I

**Capítulo 1: Frank y Pete el Comepollas I**

* * *

La vida es una cosa curiosa. Como un videojuego de RPG, o quizás un cómic mal diseñado y bien pixeleado. Plagada de vueltas sostenidas en elecciones propias, con un posible "DEAD END" si no se elige la opción adecuada, agotando de esa forma las escasas vidas disponibles.  
Gracias a la utilización de habilidades limitadas, uno va avanzando al desbloquear logros y etapas en las que casualmente se conoce a personas nuevas, que te acompañan en tu travesía personal según las elecciones realizadas, tanto para bien como para mal.

Elecciones, de eso se trataba todo.

Quizás se quiera ser el bueno de la historia; aquel que, repartiendo sonrisas exageradas de oreja a oreja y peinados chistosos, disfruta el donar cantidades absurdas de dinero a los hospitales para niños quemados y a las campañas de Greenpeace, o, si no se tiene el ingreso adecuado, se puede ser el que se limita a entregar una que otra moneda a los pobres desgraciados que se ganan la vida raspando cuerdas gastadas en la calle, aunque probablemente esa misma moneda que se le entrega al discapacitado sin piernas terminen gastándose en un vodka barato en vez de una manzana o una sábana para el invierno.  
Usualmente este tipo de individuos son más modestos de lo que deberían ser, pero les va bien en la vida y siempre están rodeados de buena compañía, y, si bien quizás no son necesariamente buenos por dentro, siempre pueden resultar convenientes. Aliados beneficiosos.

O, tal vez, aburrido de ser el chico bueno que reparte dinero y sonrisas, puede que se escoja ser el villano. Esos que por alguna razón siempre rebosan de dinero y tienen a una desdichada secretaria solterona con la cual descargar sus rabias, junto con un montón de subordinados aún más desdichados, que apenas sí logran pagar la cuenta de la luz con su mísero sueldo sin bonos.

Probablemente, mucha gente diría que esas visiones pertenecen a una cabeza juvenil, que de seguro no sabe lo que es vivir y que sólo se basa en rasgos generales o en las películas cliché. Y quizás aquello no esté lejos de la verdad, pero de todas formas son visiones, así que debería importar cerca de un virgen lo que dicen los demás.

Pues a nadie le importan los vírgenes.

Los vírgenes como Frank.

—¡ _Frank Anthony Iero_! ¡Vas a perder el autobús si no bajas en este mismo instante!

 _Uh oh_ , pensó el joven adolescente que, apresurándose en hacer entrar sus pies en las gastadas converse negras, se colgó rápidamente una deshilachada mochila sobre los hombros, para luego disponerse a bajar (o más bien tropezar y brincar) a toda prisa las escaleras viejas que rechinaban molestamente bajo sus zancadas largas.

Puede o puede que no se haya quedado despierto hasta una hora relativamente indecente viendo películas con quizás demasiada sangre falsa, si es que siquiera se le puede apodar sangre al líquido rojo que saltaba como lluvia ecuatoriana en las películas de Saw. Pero, al fin y al cabo, al menos le pareció más realista que el tiburón de Jaws, en donde incluso su madre, quien no rebosaba exactamente de un gran potencial teatral, era capaz de asustar más que el pez metálico al que se le notaban los tornillos sin siquiera apoyarse en la música tétrica para el suspenso.

Joder, su madre, sin la necesidad de tener un diploma de actuación, podría ser fácilmente la protagonista de cualquier película de terror si se lo propusiese; y no estamos hablando de la protagonista que tiene sexo con el rubio guapo y muere patéticamente como una de las primeras, no, claro que no, sino que sería algo así como la chica poseída en el Exorcista. Aunque es casi imposible imaginar a su madre, la santa esa que ocupa faldas con flecos hasta los tobillos y se cubre el cabello con pañuelos vistosos como una musulmana, enterrándose una cruz en los genitales como la del Exorcista mientras recita vulgaridades contra Dios.

Sería algo interesante de ver, quizás Frank podría hacer una versión moderna de la película, si sólo su madre no tuviese cuarenta y pocos años en vez de doce.

Aunque, de todos modos, ¿Qué demonio en su sano juicio escogería a su madre como víctima de posesión? Si se diera el extremo caso en el que un espíritu en pena decidiese ocupar el cuerpo flácido junto con las tetas caídas de su madre como su siguiente recipiente de posesión, tendría que soportar las consecuencias de vivir en una casa en donde el color predominante es el blanco; solidificándose en muebles blancos, paredes blancas, escaleras blancas y, siendo este el único color que se consolida aparte del ya mencionado, alfombras amarillas chillón como perfecta combinación. Sin mencionar que tendría que lidiar con las desventajas de tener un hijo adolescente en la etapa de hormonas y erecciones. _Especialmente_ erecciones. Mierda, Frank seguramente triunfaría como auxiliar en un hotel cinco estrellas cambiando las sábanas de las habitaciones a una velocidad poco común.

No era algo de lo cual enorgullecerse, pero Frank no era un santo y lo sabía, así que podía pensar lo que le diera la reverenda gana.

—¡Frank!

Despabilando de sus cavilaciones infantiles, el de cabellos castaños alzó la cabeza para encontrarse cara a cara con una muy molesta Linda, recién reparando en todos los segundos que se había enfrascado sin siquiera darse cuenta en su mundo de demonios, erecciones y posesiones. Síp, en definitiva, Frank estaba cruzando directamente por la florida pradera de la adolescencia, junto con todos sus pro y contras.

Aunque, esperen, ¿Qué beneficios tenía, siquiera?

Sin siquiera mirarlo directamente a los ojos, su madre le tendió un rosario color café y osciló sobre sus zapatos, apoyándose contra la neutra pared del pasillo, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho revestido con una anticuada blusa de muchos encajes.

—Tendrás que correr, perdiste el autobús. —Comentó casualmente, soltando un muy largo suspiro, dejando clara que la opción de llevarlo como una buena madre debería hacerlo era completamente imposible. Hija de puta—. Pero, por no responder los llamados de tu madre, primero tendrás que ir al confesorio y rezar un rosario completo. —A Frank casi se le caen los ojos al escuchar esto último, lo que habría sido cómico si no fuese por la tarea que le encomendaron—. Anda, no tengo tiempo.

El joven gruñó.

 _"_ _¿Acaso dijo que_ _ **ella**_ _no tenía tiempo?_ " Se preguntó internamente, apretando la mandíbula con tanta fuerza que sus dientes amenazaron con romperse.

Odiaba esto, odiaba a su madre, odiaba a todas esas películas de terror que lo mantuvieron despierto en la noche con sus patéticas excusas de efectos especiales y absolutamente _detestaba_ el que la escuela existiese en primer lugar, la perra esa le causaba problemas sin que siquiera estuviese ahí. Nada nunca salía como él lo esperaba, siempre tenía que lidiar con alguna estupidez, ya sea familiar o de la escuela.

Su vida apestaba.

Sin ganas de empeorar su castigo, Frank se tragó las vistosas palabras que bailaban en la punta de su lengua con respecto a la madre de su madre (es decir, su abuela, aunque en esos instantes no la consideraba tanto su abuela), dándose media vuelta sobre sus suelas gastadas para confinarse en su parte menos favorita de toda la casa: el confesorio, o, como él le llamaba, la sala BDSM de Jesucristo (nombre que, claramente, tenía que guardarse sólo para sí mismo).

Dejando la mochila de lado y sacándose las zapatillas, el muchacho se abrió paso hacia el cuarto que, probablemente, era el lugar que aparecía con más frecuencia en sus pesadillas, aún más que su endemoniada madre, lo que era mucho que decir.  
Apartado en un espacio diminuto debajo de las escaleras, el confesorio (que no era exactamente un confesorio pues no había un sacerdote que te escuchase) era una habitación forrada en cristales de colores y tapizada con una blanda alfombra color escarlata, cosa que no sonaba tan mal si no fuese por la cantidad exagerada de emblemas religiosos que llegaban a hostigar a cualquiera, incluso a un creyente.  
Cruces, réplicas en miniatura de María, los apóstoles y otros héroes colgaban de sus extremos o se encontraban en mini-pedestales ubicados en ordenadas filas contra la pared de cristal, extendiendo una obsesión enferma que no podía evitar la perturbación de Frank. Especialmente porque el centro de todos aquellos símbolos era una gigantesca cruz de oro que plasmaba la crucificación de Jesús, quien colgaba penosamente desde clavos inoxidables mientras sangre brillante y espesa escurría sobre sus extremidades. La miniatura del arcángel Gabriel le miró con miseria, empuñando su espada de mármol.

Lejos esta era la peor película de terror que el de cabellos oscuros podía atravesar; era como revivir una y otra vez la historia de la religión católica de una forma macabra, con más de quince pares de ojos clavándose en su nuca mientras que él se arrodillaba y rezaba, sintiendo cómo sus propias palabras rebotaban contra los cristales para volver a entrar a su ser. Era casi como rezar para sí mismo, y no para Dios, o cualquier ser que se estuviese burlando de él y su vida en esos instantes desde la comodidad de los cielos.

Apresurándose en recitar las oraciones del rosario lo más rápido que era capaz sin levantar sospechas de su madre (quien una vez le descubrió saltándose mitad del rosario y no le permitió ver la luz del sol hasta por lo menos un mes después), Frank salió disparado de su casa, sin siquiera haber alcanzado a atrapar el triste intento de pan con mantequilla que le esperaba junto a la puerta.

No era la primera vez que perdía el bus escolar y llegaba tarde a la escuela, pero el problema era que tampoco era la primera vez que perdía el bus escolar y llegaba tarde un _viernes_ , días en los que comenzaba su horario académico con unas muy gratas dos horas de educación física, donde el profesor Hoppus parecía casi encantado de encontrar cualquier oportunidad para humillarlo frente a los demás alumnos por su pequeño problema de estatura y luego mandarlo a trotar el resto de la hora junto con Bob Bryar, a quien parecía enviar a trotar simplemente porque lo odiaba y no había clase en la que el rubio ese no corriese por lo menos cinco vueltas alrededor del campus. A decir verdad, existían varios rumores en los que se murmuraba que el padre de Bob es algo así como un mafioso que destruyó la empresa deportiva de los Hoppus, quien desarrolló un gran resentimiento hacia todos sus descendientes, especialmente al joven Bob. Aunque, el más bajo no sabe si creerlo realmente, ya que también existe el vago murmullo de que Bob pateó al perro del profesor y este se cabreó, descargándose en la clase de deporte.

Hasta existe un rumor que incluye prostitutas y ritos satánicos, así que no había mucho a lo cual aferrarse.

Desechando estos pensamientos para no atrasarse, Frank maldijo por lo bajo a todo el mundo una vez más, pues era un adolescente y tenía todo el reverendo derecho de enviar a la mierda a cualquiera, después de todo, probablemente el desear que todos fuesen follados y asesinados cruelmente estaba incluido en el contrato que se firmaba al pasar a la pubertad. Y si no era así, que follen al contrato también.

Jadeando, vio cómo comenzaban a asomarse las grandes rejas azules del instituto católico, cosa que casi le incitó a agradecer por primera vez a Dios tras sus diecisiete años de vida en este patético mundo, de no ser porque aún le quedaba un poco de cordura y sabía que aquella tontería sería la herejía más grande que podría llevar a cabo, junto con decirle un "te quiero" a su madre. No, eso ni siquiera podía ser incitado, pues podría caerle algún tipo de desgracia encima, como si fuera un infortunio.

Cuando logró cruzar las puertas (con tan sólo tres minutos de retraso desde el toque de timbre y unas porras por parte del guardia de seguridad), por fin se permitió detenerse un rato para recuperar el aire que seguramente le iba a hacer mucha falta en clase de educación física, y recorrió los pasillos con calma, sintiéndose seguro ahora que por lo menos estaba dentro de la escuela y no en la oficina del director por haber llegado exageradamente tarde, _otra vez_.

Así, sin nada más que hacer, concluyó que sería un gasto de tiempo el ir a su clase donde estarían pasando la asistencia en la que prácticamente nadie prestaba atención, así que decidió encaminarse directamente a los camarines de hombres y, contra todo pronóstico, ser el primero en llegar a la clase de Hoppus.

Se cambió de ropa sin prisa, agradecido de no tener que ver ningún pene ni ningún pectoral poco necesitado antes de comenzar las clases. Pese a toda la enseñanza homofóbica que se le fue entrometida en el cráneo desde los seis años (o incluso antes), Frank no se consideraba alguien muy recto que digamos, ni siquiera para hacer líneas. No, en realidad, en su interior es como un puto unicornio, o un arco iris; homosexual hasta la médula pero obligado a meterse en un jodido clóset para no ser exorcizado como el tipo de la película Plegarias Para Bobby.

En definitiva, no deseaba encontrarse con un final tan trágico, aunque a veces parecía ser la mejor opción, o la más tentadora, por lo menos.

En tanto comenzaba a plantearse otra estúpida fantasía sobre suicidios falsos y bares homosexuales, el camarín fue atestándose con rapidez, puesto que nadie deseaba llegar tarde a la clase del profesor Hoppus. Así fue como Frank terminó llegando a una hora relativamente regular, junto con un gran tumulto de gente, sin resaltar demasiado.  
Unos cuántos compañeros le preguntaron sobre su ausencia en mañana, a lo que él se obligó a sacar una sonrisa absurdamente forzada, excusándose al decir que se había quedado dormido y por ende perdió el bus escolar, evitando el mencionar a la poseída de su madre. Odiaba el tener que hablar con personas de su escuela; todos eran tan desagradables, falsos y cínicos. Los detestaba a todos y a cada uno de ellos con un increíble fervor, que quizás a veces lograba hasta superar el odio que tenía hacia su propia madre.

Aunque bueno, quizás no, eso resultaba algo imposible, era como comparar a Hades con Cupido, no había punto de semejanza. Su madre era un demonio (o santo, mejor dicho) distinto a los putos de su escuela, quienes sólo eran pestes pequeñas en comparación. Como el zumbido molesto de un mosquito que te despierta en la madrugada.

—Hey, enano. —Escuchó a sus espaldas, sacándole algo entre un gruñido y una sonrisa, pues, aunque sabía exactamente quién era la persona que le estaba hablando, no tenía el humor para lidiar con sus estupideces usuales, por mucho que le tuviese una pequeña porción de cariño.

Sí, increíblemente y por extraordinario que pudiese escucharse, Frank no odiaba a todo el puterío de mundo, sólo a tres cuartos de los individuos (o un poco más), existían unas escasas excepciones que se salvaban de su odio, mas no de sus insultos mentales. Pues nadie se salvaba de esos.

Y, sin lugar a dudas, este imbécil no se libraría de ellos.

Dándose la vuelta, el más bajo se topó con un moreno de labios gruesos y un peinado jodidamente emo que le tapaba mitad del rostro, sonriéndole de lado, aunque sus ojos pequeños y postura encorvada evidenciaban su creciente cansancio.

Así es, señores y señoras, se trataba del flamante Peter Lewis Kingston Wentz III, o, mejor llamado por Frank, el homosexual con más delineador negro que neuronas en la cabeza y más condones en el bolsillo que cuadernos en la mochila, un interesante espécimen en riesgo de extinción.

Y, lamentablemente, era el mejor amigo del hormonal Iero.

—Supongo que te preguntarás el por qué llegué tarde. —Fue el saludo que decidió darle, pues, en realidad, no estaba de humor.

La bienvenida dejó perplejo al otro, quien pestañeó con cierta confusión.

—¿Llegaste tarde?

—¿Eres mi mejor amigo y no notas mi ausencia?

Pete rodó los ojos exageradamente.

—Lo siento, me distraje jugando Snake. Tengo mejores cosas en las cuales pensar en la mañana que en la presencia de la dramática princesita religiosa.

A este punto, Frank dejó escapar un gruñido exasperado. En definitiva no estaba de ánimos para lidiar con el estúpido de Pete, ni con sus imbecilidades matutinas. Se dice que la idiotez en contagiosa, y, en realidad, Frank no quería ser salpicado con ella antes del mediodía.

—Supondré que entre esas "cosas" no incluirás observar imágenes de penes de un tamaño bestial y de curiosa procedencia. O acosar a lindos chicos heterosexuales a los que no puedes coger, como Christofer Drew.

—Deja de meterte en mi cabeza, mierda. ¿Cómo supiste lo de Drew?

—No es difícil adivinar si cada vez que lo ves pasar estiras tu camisa para ocultar una erección, Pete. —Alegó el más bajo, acompañando su respuesta con un gesto de manos, moviéndolas con frustración.

—Eres un maldito acosador. Te quejas de los estúpidos que crean rumores, cuando tú solo eres un cotilla de mierda.

—Sólo estás cabreado porque tengo otro nombre más con el cuál joderte. Ya está Bob Bryar, Christofer Drew, Matt Walst, el repartidor de pizza, Andy Biersack desde que se tiñó de rubio y, ah, claro, el profesor de historia.

—¡Eso es porque le gustan los Smashing Pumpkins y es rubio!

Frank rodó los ojos, negando sin consuelo hacia su amigo.

—No tienes remedio. Tú y tus complejos hacia los rubios que comparten tus gustos musicales, eres alguien muy fácil de complacer.

—¡No es cierto! —Rebatió, enrojeciendo. Claramente más de pudor que de ira, puesto que Pete era tan imbécil que ni rabia cruzaba sus venas, a diferencia de Frank, quien prefería cabrearse a avergonzarse, situación que no se molestaba en disimular.

—¿Si yo me tiñera el pelo rubio formaría parte de tu lista?

Pete hizo una mueca espantada.

—Ew, no, ni en tus mejores sueños formarías parte de mi lista.

—Agradezco que eso no vaya a aparecer en mis sueños, ya tengo suficiente morbo con ver a mi madre en mis peores pesadillas.

—¿Sueñas con tu madre? —Le interceptó, alzando ambas cejas en señal de: "este tío tiene problemas mentales"—. Amigo, eso da pena.

—Mi vida da pena. —Suspiró, desviando la mirada.

—¡Oh, alto todo el mundo, aguarden y abran paso a la princesa del drama juvenil; Frank Anthony Thomas Iero Pricolo! ¡Prepárense para sus tragedias rompe corazones que impulsan a su público a cortarse los huesos con cucharas plásticas! O aplastarse el cráneo contra una pared, si es que el presupuesto no alcanza para la cuchara.

Frank abrió la boca para responder, mas se vio interrumpido por una voz autoritaria y alta, perteneciente a nada más y nada menos que a su profesor de educación física.

Vaya jodida suerte.

—¡Wentz, Iero! ¡Veo que están con los ánimos encendidos esta mañana! ¿Les molestaría acompañar al señor Bryar a correr un par de vueltas a la cancha? —Antes de que siquiera pudiesen abrir la boca para responder la sugerencia, Hoppus continuó—: Y no, no era una pregunta, vayan a correr imbéciles, ahora.


	3. Frank y Pete el comepollas II

**Capítulo 1: Frank y Pete el Comepollas II**

* * *

Frank se echó sobre la hierba de los jardines exteriores, sintiendo los músculos entumidos y tiesos. Terminó haciendo justo lo que quería evitar, aunque ahorrándose el abuso verbal que había esperado para empezar. No estaba mal, era un comienzo, aunque de todas formas odiaba a Hoppus y a Pete, quien indirectamente había sido el culpable de su desdicha. Siempre tenía que culpar a alguien de sus desgracias, si no su situación como estudiante hormonal y existencialista se vería empeorada.

Además, insultar a los demás a diestra y siniestra era de lo más entretenido y productivo, incentivaba el lado creativo de maniobrar cosas inimaginables con la boca; el joven apostaba a que nadie conocía más insultos que él, y sí, se enorgullecía hasta la médula por ello.

Dejó que la sombra de un roble grueso le acariciara el rostro, bañándolo en oscuridad. Aunque los pabellones de la escuela no eran muy amplios y tenían una separación algo desagradable entre sus secciones, los patios premiaban la pérdida, extendiéndose en frondosos jardines podados y bien cuidados, complementados con árboles, senderos de arena húmeda y un invernadero en la parte trasera del recinto.

—Para mantener apariencias con los apoderados, claramente. Hijos de puta. —Masculló por lo bajo, rechinando los dientes.

—¿Ahora hablas solo? —Escuchó desde una dirección identificable, aunque los molestos sonidos de comida siendo machacada delataban la presencia del estúpido cerdo que tenía de mejor amigo.

—Pete, ¿Cómo es posible que tu madre, una persona tan buena y angelical, haya tenido un resultado tan asqueroso con todos sus años de esfuerzo y crianza? ¿Acaso te arrojó siendo un crío? ¿Tropezó con su impecable alfombra al amamantarte? ¿Qué fue lo que pasó? ¿Metiste la cabeza en la ralladora de queso pensando que era un vibrador rectangular?

El mencionado simplemente frunció el ceño, aunque Frank no pudo verlo pues se encontraba abstraído en su propia fantasía aparentemente filosófica (en realidad era un montón de sinsentido que para él tenía mucho sentido (o quizás no)), algo típico en un adolescente existencialista con un poco más de neuronas que la mayoría. Sólo un poco, conste.

—¿. . . Podrías responder con un simple sí o no?

El más bajo se incorporó sobre la hierba, soltando un siseo exasperado.

—¿Y dejar que me cortes el rollo cuando estaba usando tantas palabras inteligentes?

—¿Desde cuándo las conversaciones se sostienen a base de preguntas?

—Desde que tienes a Pete Condones Wentz de amigo. —Respondió con monotonía, casi resignado.

—¿Soy tu amigo? Aw, creo que es lo más cercano que recibiré de cariño de tu parte.

—Sí, bueno, no puedo llamarte Labios Comepollas Wentz toda mi vida.

—¿Me llamabas así?

—Pasado oscuro, Pete.

—¿Estás de joda? Tu pasado oscuro es el presente. En diez años dirás que éste fue tu pasado oscuro. Además sospecho que me sigues llamando así en tu cabeza.

—Mierda, ¿Desde cuándo eres tan perceptivo?

—Desde que me hice amigo de Frank Drama Queen Iero.

—Al menos mi primer nombre no es el sinónimo de una mamada.

—¿Eso qué tiene que ver?

—¡Frank, Pete!

Alzando la mirada en sincronía, Frank le dedicó una sonrisa amable y plástica que se vio secundada por su amigo a las dos muchachas que se dispusieron a sentarse junto a ellos en la hierba blanda, aunque su presencia no era requerida, ni tampoco lo eran las bragas pequeñas que se asomaron sobre sus muslos tostados.

Ew, vaginas.

La mayoría de las mujeres de su generación se creían las putas; arremangándose las faldas cuando los inspectores no estaban viendo y poniéndose exceso de labial brillante. Pero ven un vaso con Jack Daniels o bourbon y se escandalizan, qué decir de una hoja de marihuana. Tratan de hacerse las duras y despreocupadas, imitando el estereotipo rebelde de mujeres en las películas norteamericanas, fallando patéticamente. La mayoría pertenece a familias adineradas o de la aristocracia extranjera, por lo que los valores están bien establecidos en su línea de vida, y Frank no planeaba ser el típico chico de ensueño, revolucionario y gatuno de clásicas novelas para mujeres como _A tres metros sobre el cielo_ , que desclava a la chica de su rutina santa con viajes en moto y salidas a hurtadillas.

Uno, porque podría estar haciendo cosas mucho mejores que gastar su tiempo en una estirada, y dos, las tetas ni siquiera eran su preferencia.

Si fuese un pene, las cosas serían distintas.

Entre sonrisas tontas y jugueteos con el cabello, una de las chicas alzó la voz batiendo sus pestañas herméticamente encrespadas y cubiertas con una muy fina capa de rímel, puesto que en la escuela no se permitía el uso de delineador, para gran desgracia de Pete Rey Emo Wentz.

—Pues en clases de biología vamos a realizar un trabajo experimental sobre la disección de un animal, ver los interiores y esas asquerosidades. Más que todo queríamos saber si querían ser parte de nuestro grupo, para así no tener que meter a la nueva pecosa por falta de alumnado. Por cierto, ¿Vieron que la nuevita se comió en una fiesta al chalado de Billie Joe… Blah blah blah? Blah blah blah.

Frank notó cómo movían los labios en una verborrea infernal, pero no estaba realmente atendiendo a lo que trataban de comunicar. Se limitó a asentir quedamente en cada pausa, dejando que Pete manejara la situación, quien tampoco estaba prestando la mayor atención del mundo. Después de todo, Pete básicamente era distracción, sexo y maquillaje femenino, y el captar cosas de importancia estaba muy abajo en su lista de preocupaciones, qué decir de estupideces dichas por putas sin testículos. Prefería hundirse en los gratos recuerdos que le traían todas las mamadas que había recibido a lo largo de su corta vida, lo cual quizás podría tomarle más tiempo de lo que puede considerarse sano.

Mientras tanto, por el otro lado en la cabeza prematura de fantasías y erecciones imaginarias perteneciente a Iero, sólo corría la repetición de una sola palabra sorprendentemente poco vulgar (un mérito) y simple, que describía a la perfección al prototipo de muchachas que tenía la desgracia de soportar cada día de su miserable y dramática vida escolar.

 _Artificiales._

Paulatinamente las dos chicas dispusieron a levantarse y sacudirse los cortos pliegues de sus faldas, yéndose con una sonrisa satisfecha.

Frank había dicho que Pete era fácil de complacer, pero eso no era nada en comparación a las mujeres, las cuales ya están felices con tal de que no les interrumpas y afirmes constantemente sus habladurías para confirmar que les estás prestando atención. Uno que otro comentario prudente en lugares estratégicos les complace con aún más entusiasmo, mientras que un párrafo con más de tres líneas termina hastiándolas. En conclusión, son todas unas desgraciadas, o por lo menos la gran mayoría.

Con su madre, Frank llenaba con basta y sobra su lista de mujeres necesarias en su vida, y eso que muchas veces deseaba borrarla de la _gran_ enumeración.

—¿Y? ¿A qué se debió la visita de las vaginas?

Su amigo se sobresaltó ante el comentario, escrutando al otro con una mirada algo desorbitada, como si acabase de despertar de un trance.

—¿No estabas escuchando? Yo me desvié desde que las escuché llegar, pensé que te tocaba manejar la situación.

El más bajo soltó un suspiro resignado.

—Siento que acabamos de hacer un pacto con el demonio sin siquiera darnos cuenta, Pete.

El silencio que roció el aire fue suficiente para darle a entender a Frank que el moreno no podía estar más de acuerdo.

El resto del día pasó de forma parecida, con Frank sin esforzarse en exprimir sus neuronas en la clase de árabe que se titulaba como matemáticas y Pete escogiendo los puestos meticulosos que se situaban en las esquinas traseras de la clase, estimulando su imaginación al dibujar artísticos picos en las mesas con marcador permanente, excepto en la hora de historia, claro. Ahí simplemente se dedicó a hacer saludables ejercicios mentales sin despegar la mirada del lindo profesor de historia, que tenía el rostro perlado del sudor, empujando aún más la descabellada imaginación de Pete, confines de los que Frank prefería mantenerse a unos buenos kilómetros de distancia.

Finalmente la jornada del día viernes llegó a su fin, y Frank, más que sentirse aliviado, empeoró su decadente malhumor al prepararse mentalmente para el fin de semana que se le venía por delante, acompañado de la monja que tenía de madre.

Al menos tendría a Pete para pasar su martirio, quien usualmente se quedaba a dormir los viernes, regalándole a Frank una excusa válida para no tener que realizar tareas domésticas. Claramente no le invitaba porque fuese buen amigo, el joven Iero estaba a varias vidas de lograr ser una amistad competente que no se aprovechara de los imbéciles que le rodean; sí, era un hijo de puta, pero un hijo de puta muy perspicaz si le convenía.

Entablando una conversación que abusó de más sinónimos de los que se debería conocer del genital masculino, por fin ambos adolescentes se vieron recibidos por la trabajada sonrisa de la madre de Frank, susodicho que estaba convencido de que sus habilidades teatrales en definitiva fueron heredadas.

—¡Buenas tardes muchachos! —Vociferó, desanudándose el impecable delantal blanco que parecía combinar con el resto de la casa, franqueando el paso para que los dos chicos entraran en la cocina—. Les preparé unos cuantos bocadillos, siendo que hace un rato acabé con las tareas del hogar.

Si había algo que Frank pudiese concluir de todos los años que le había tocado soportar a la señora bautizada bajo el contradictorio nombre de Linda Iero desde que fue arrancado por desgracia de su vientre —que de linda poco tenía—, era que ella sufría de una alarmante bipolaridad en todo lo que se refería a su hijo. En un momento, como en la mañana, podía sacar su actitud más perra con él, obligándole a rezar un pedazo de madera como si fuese la cura al cáncer de mamas o una mierda por el estilo, para luego tratarlo como el pan de la mañana cuando llegaba de la escuela con Pete, a quien, chistosamente, le trataba más como su hijo que a Frank. No es como si le molestara, en realidad, solía abusar de los comentarios ofensivos que podía realizar en torno al tema.

––¿Y cómo está todo en la escuela, Pete? ¿Has encontrado a la chica privilegiada que vaya a llevarse tu corazón al fin? ––Le preguntó su madre, sonriendo cálidamente.

Pete, incómodo, volteó la mirada y Frank tuvo que ahogar una risotada que amenazó con brotar desde sus ovarios inexistentes, tentado a gritar alguna barbaridad como: "¡Supieras que su última chica ideal tenía tres años más que él y terminó comiéndose su polla en los camarines durante la clase de deporte, sin contar el hecho de que ella también tenía una polla instalada para hacer juego!". Pero tuvo que abstenerse, después de todo, no quería ver rituales de exorcismo ese día, y menos por parte de su madre hacia su mejor amigo. Aún lo necesitaba para trabajar en su juego de insultos… No es como si Frank fuese el mejor amigo de todos, como ya se ha aclarado varias veces en los primeros tres cuartos del capítulo.

––Pues aún no se ha dado la oportunidad, Señora Iero. ––Respondió el moreno, tosiendo, tratando de distraerse con la taza de leche humeante que descansaba entre sus manos, aunque en realidad no le hizo sentir nada mejor ya que el líquido blanco le recordó a una esencia muy parecida —quizás un poco más espesa— que había tenido el gusto tragar de muy buena gana la semana pasada a las afueras de un bar, del que fue pateado por no parecerse al tipo de la foto que decoraba su carnet de identidad falso.

De todos modos había alcanzado a tener una mamada y un bourbon ardiente, aunque ni siquiera recordaba la cara del hombre que le ofreció ambas cosas.

Para su desgracia de orgullo Frank sabía todo eso, después de todo su querido amigo le había mandado un mensaje a las tres de la madrugada contándole a la rápida el porqué la chaqueta de cuero negra que le había prestado iba a volver manchada, y aquello simplemente lo empujó a querer reír con más fuerzas.

Pero bueno, no podía arriesgarse a que su madre se enterase de la poco heterosexualidad de Pete, pues prácticamente era su único amigo real en aquella escuela de estirados que temían constantemente hasta de los que les pedían fuego para encender un cigarrillo a las afueras de las sagradas puertas, sin contar a Billie Joe Armstrong, claro, ese tenía una reputación muy particular entre el alumnado, de quien se esparcían extraños rumores que incluían actos zoofílicos y homosexuales bajo pesados efectos de la LSD, o algún otro tipo de químico poco apreciado en una escuela católica que inculca los valores del respeto y solidaridad. Billie ha hecho de todo a los oídos de la gente; lo que incluía el haber fumado marihuana, haber estado involucrado en bandas mafiosas, ayudar a ocultar el cadáver de la profesora de religión que murió el año pasado, violar a su propio hermano y también el besar en la boca al ministro de la salud de Estados Unidos.

Frank siempre quiso hablarle para expresarle lo mucho que lo respetaba por ser tan paciente con toda la porquería que ideaban sus compañeros hasta el punto de seguirles el juego, pero ya tenía suficientes problemas con los inspectores y su madre por tener una oreja perforada, así que prefería mantener distancias con las personas… llamativas.

Menos Pete, aunque su historial sólo lo conocía Frank.

––Oh cariño, ya te de dicho que puedes llamarme mamá o Linda, si de todas formas todos somos hermanos concebidos por Dios…

Ahora sí que Frank no pudo tragarse la risa que se destornilló desde lo más hondo de su putrefacto ser, ganando una mirada reprobatoria de su madre y una fulminación por parte de Pete, quien apretaba fuertemente los labios en un intento de no secundar la risa de su amigo.

—Eh, creo que es mejor que vayamos a la habitación de Frank, Linda. Tuvimos un día agitado. —Increpó, apartando la taza blanca con leche que prefirió ni tocar.

El más bajo siguió riendo como un demente perteneciente a un hospital psiquiátrico a medida que el moreno lo arrastraba escaleras arriba, bien sabiendo el regaño escalar que se ganaría en un par de horas.

Ni siquiera había terminado su leche, maldición.

—¿Y? —Preguntó Frank, cerrando la puerta de su habitación para más privacidad del demonio de su madre, o el apóstol, lo que fuera—. ¿De qué vamos a hablar? O mejor dicho; ¿De quién vamos a cotillear?

Pete se lanzó sobre la suave colcha de su amigo, abrazándose a uno de los cojines, extenuado y con unas irremediables ganas de dormir. No se hacía llamar Pete Panda Wentz por nada.

Sí, digamos que el moreno estaba bajo la posesión de varios segundos nombres, no critiquen.

—Hoy en la noche. —Dijo sin más, acurrucándose en la cama del otro como si fuese la suya propia.

El más bajo alzó las cejas con inquisición, sentándose a los pies de la colcha.

—¿Hoy en la noche qué? ¿Hoy en la noche matas a alguien? ¿Follas? ¿Se la mamas a alguien? ¿Follas a alguien, después se la mamas y terminas matándolo? Hoy en la noche cubre amplios parámetros, Pete. No esperaba que lo supieras por la escasez de neuronas que cruzan tu campo cerebral, pero…

—Ya, ya. Cállate. No tengo ganas de insultos que no voy a entender, pero déjame explicarte. —Interceptó, aclarando su garganta—. Hoy en la noche vas a salir conmigo.

La perplejidad se acentuó aún más en la cara de Frank, quien frunció el ceño en señal de clara molestia.

—¿Qué? Pero me habías dicho que yo no era tu tipo…

—¡No para follar, imbécil!

—¿No para follar? ¿Quién eres y qué hiciste con el homosexual que tengo de amigo? —Preguntó, incorporándose de golpe, casi asustado.

—Ya van dos veces hoy que dices que soy tu amigo, estás comenzando a asustarme, enano.

—¿Asustarte porque te doy otro adjetivo que no sea "el negro que me acompaña en mi travesía de infierno escolar"?

—Pensé que era el con labios que comepollas.

—Pues, ya sabes, no se tiene sólo un sobrenombre para cada persona.

—Creo que contigo ya me quedó claro.

—¿Y bien? ¿A dónde me quieres llevar? —Preguntó, tratando de retomar el tema que ya había sido abandonado. El déficit atencional salpicaba el aire en todos sus aromas y colores.

—Ah, verdad. Es un lugar que me recomendó uno de mis conocidos, no nos encontraremos con nadie de la escuela, eso es seguro. Pero pensé que podría llevarte, ya que habrá buena música y así quizás pienses en otra cosa en vez de la encantadora misa a la que te llevará tu madre mañana. ¿Qué te parece?

Y bien, aunque Pete podía ser un completo imbécil la mayoría del tiempo, el más bajo entre ambos sabía que cuando él apelaba a buena música, efectivamente se trataba de algo que no le iba a romper los tímpanos a Frank. El hijo de puta tenía algo de refinación en gustos, aunque no cuando se trataba en escoger personas para follar.

Oh, hablando de eso.

—Bien… No me parece mal. Sólo tengo una pregunta. Este conocido tuyo… ¿De qué color tiene el cabello?

—Vete a la mierda, Iero.

Y así fue cómo Frank terminó en el cuarto de Pete, jugando con su celular mientras esperaba al emo, quien se encontraba desde hace una buena hora maquillándose en el cubículo del baño. De verdad a veces su amigo parecía más mujer que hombre, especialmente en el tema de usar varias capas de delineador negro, quizás hasta venciendo al look de Marilyn Manson. Pero bueno, lamentablemente el paquete de mejor amigo incluía el aceptar los defectos del otro, para gran desgracia de Iero.

—Pete, demoras más que mi madre, en serio. —Se quejó, viendo cómo había gastado ya mitad de su batería, lo que era decir mucho cuando su celular era un Nokia ladrillo con infrarrojo.

—¿Tu madre sale? —Recibió como respuesta desde el otro lado de la puerta, sacándole algo así como el décimo rodamiento de ojos de ese día—. Ya ya, sólo déjame retocar esta mierda y salgo.

Bien sabía Frank que un retoque significaba algo así como unos diez minutos más en el baño, por lo que se distrajo al echarle una mirada rápida al cuarto de su amigo, el cual era prácticamente su segundo hogar. Paredes forradas en pósteres de los Misfits y los Ramones, un bajo cubierto de telarañas en una esquina, colillas de cigarros desparramadas en el suelo, un cargante olor a marihuana infestando el aire…

Hogar, dulce hogar.

A diferencia de Linda Iero, la madre de Pete era algo así como su alter ego de un mundo opuesto, reflejándose en una delgada hippie que disfruta escuchar a Bob Marley a volúmenes poco morales y tiene la desagradable tendencia de pasearse en nada más que ropa interior por la casa, sin contar el hecho de que tiene sus propias provisiones gigantescas de marihuana en el patio trasero, lugar en el que pasa la mayoría de su día. No se arma muchos rollos con la sexualidad de su hijo ni con el hecho de que salga a follar cada fin de semana, y, en realidad, es muy buena consejera cuando se lo propone, especialmente en el ámbito romántico, probablemente por tener cuantiosa experiencia en el ámbito, además de haber egresado en psicología.

¿Vale decir que ha tenido más de treinta parejas?

La única razón por la que su hijo está en un colegio católico que desobedece todas sus creencias liberales es por la petición formal de su esposo, quien pocas veces aparece en la casa. Aunque bueno, ese no es un tema para ahondar en esos instantes, Frank odia pensar en padres. Probablemente el suyo propio tiene una gran porción de culpa en aquello, aunque bueno, no era momento de ponerse emo.

Cuento corto, la madre de Pete también le tiene algo así como una gran bolsa de estima a Frank, así que no se molestó mucho en mentir por él al inventarle a Linda que iban a salir los tres a cenar en la noche, además, estaba muy drogada como para dar dos mierdas por ello.

Interrumpiendo sus pensamientos con el molesto chirrido de un pestillo, Frank vio a Pete salir del baño, y vaya, no pudo esconder la sonrisa que logró trepar involuntariamente hacia sus labios al ver a su mejor amigo liberarse en su verdadera faceta interior, casi como si él fuese su madre y no la mujer que estaba mimetizándose con el medio ambiente en nada más que bragas sobre las hortalizas del jardín.

Jeans entallados que dejaban poco o nada para la imaginación, una playera sin mangas color negra de los Ramones, botas de combate negras y un delineador marcado en los ojos describían a la perfección la verdadera personalidad del de tez morena, quien, más tranquilo, apiló todo su uniforme escolar en una pelota desdeñosa y la lanzó al cesto de la ropa sucia sin dedicarle más observaciones.

Luego se volteó hacia Frank, a quien escrutó con el ceño fruncido.

Sintiéndose incómodo, el más bajo se removió en la cama.

—¿Qué miras? —Preguntó, exasperado. No tenía la paciencia más grande del mundo, por no decir que, ese término probablemente no existía en su ser.

El otro hizo un mohín, volteándose hacia su armario.

—Estás enfermo si crees que te voy a dejar ir conmigo vistiendo así. —Respondió, hurgando entre su ropa.

Frank, ofendido, le apuñaló la nuca con la mirada.

—¿Así cómo?

Vestía nada más que una sudadera gris pues hacía un frío de mierda que podría helarle los huesos (además, no es como si tuviese una porción insana de marihuana para mantener el calor como la madre de Pete), un par de converse que tenían la suela gastada, y desde sus caderas estrechas se deslizaban unos pantalones varias tallas más grandes de lo que deberían ser, sosteniéndose a base de un cinturón con la hebilla suelta y manchas de oxidación surcando los contornos.

—Como una virgen cristiana que jamás ha salido de casa, Frank. —Soltó, suspirando con frustración.

—Pero eso es lo que soy, despachando el cristianismo. —Susurró éste, abrazándose las rodillas.

—Sí, pero no es necesario que lo grites a medio mundo, menos en la parte a la que vamos a ir. —Rebatió Pete, mientras le lanzaba unos pitillos rasgados color negro que parecían más grisáceos debido a su antigüedad—. Ten, estos me quedan pequeños.

—¿Y a qué parte vamos exactamente? —Se atrevió a preguntar, algo escéptico, a la vez que inspeccionaba la prenda y comenzaba a preguntarse cómo mierda sus piernas lograrían respirar bajo la estrechez de la tela.

—Ya verás. —Le calló Pete, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa amplia.

Frank pudo jurar que jamás había visto una sonrisa más diabólica en su vida.

Cuando salieron de la casa del moreno —tras un cambio de ropa y una rápida implementación de delineador en la parte baja de los ojos a cortesía de Pete—, Frank se dispuso a entrar dentro de su faceta hormonal usual y maldijo por lo bajo, sin figurarse cómo demonios la gente podía ocupar aquellas endemoniadas prendas que se le adherían como segunda capa de piel en los muslos. ¡Ni siquiera tenían bolsillos para el móvil!

¿Cómo mierda le hacían las mujeres? ¿Acaso los guardaban dentro de los sostenes?

Además la brisa gélida que le golpeó en pleno rostro no ayudó a aplacar su asqueroso humor de perros que iba en escala hacia el cielo, el cual seguramente también había heredado de su madre, al igual que todos sus mayores defectos.

—A la mierda con salir, preferiría ir a leer la Biblia en el Confesionario. —Se quejó al caminar, viendo con horror cómo su aliento salía en forma de grandes virutas de humo que bailaron en el aire, dándole a entender que el frío no iba sólo como otra hipérbole suya.

—¿Necesitas que pasemos a comprar tampones, Iero? Por lo que veo los necesitas con urgencia. —Respondió Pete con cierta impaciencia en su tono, hundiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta de cuero negra de Frank, que seguía con las mismas manchas sospechosas de la última vez. La limpieza no era exactamente su fuerte, como se podía apreciar—. Quizás un par de pastillas para la hemorroide.

—Preferiría unos chicles, pero gracias por la oferta.

La conversación no se alargó más que eso, ya habían tenido mucho tiempo para putearse en la escuela, y las agujas heladas que se les clavaban en la garganta al abrir la boca no eran del todo agradables. Lo que era especialmente penoso para Pete, pues significaba que no comería pollas esa noche, o al menos no a la intemperie.

Hombro a hombro —o, en realidad, hombro a brazo por la desgraciada estatura de Frank— caminaron bajo la escasa luz plateada que proporcionaba la luna creciente, la cual se encontraba oculta tras una densa nube de contaminación negra. Belleville no era un barrio especialmente extenso; la mayoría de la gente se conocía entre sí y los rumores corrían con rapidez. Lo único que se encontraba aislado del resto de la población eran pequeñas calles estrechas que se encontraban apiladas y salpicadas con bares clandestinos, prostíbulos descuidados y la pequeña delincuencia que se reunía en torno a bandas nómades que se dividían en territorios de dominancia, todo ubicado en una fina brecha que limitaba a Belleville con otros barrios de Nueva Jersey. Calles en las cuales Pete pasaba la mayoría de su tiempo libre y por las que ahora rondaba con su mejor amigo.

El malhumor de Frank fue pateado hacia el pasado cuando la música comenzó a entrometerse en sus oídos, picándole su pequeña zona de curiosidad. Griteríos de bandas post hardcore comenzaron a rebotar de bar en bar, arrancándole un cabeceo rítmico. Entre eso se vieron involucradas un par de cervezas y bueno…, se puede decir que Frank comenzó a pasarla sinceramente bien.

—Este es el lugar que me recomendó mi conocido, me dijo que no pedían una identificación. —Arrastró Pete con palabras poco sólidas a medida que se abría paso a un lugar que tenía quizás un letrero molestamente fluorescente para Iero, oculto en la esquina de una calle oscura y especialmente sucia.

—Tu folla-amigo, dirás. —Respondió Frank con un poco más de convicción, aunque no estaba mucho mejor que el otro. No era un bebedor compulsivo, pero al menos sabía moderarse.

Lamentablemente no fue mucho lo que alcanzó a ver, puesto que el otro paró completamente sus carros nada más al ingresar, provocando que Frank chocara contra su espalda.

—¿Pete? —Preguntó, sacudiéndole el hombro.

Mas Pete se limitó a abrir la boca sólo para volver a cerrarla y repetir la acción varias veces, comenzando a sudar. Sin entender qué estaba ocurriendo, Frank se fijó en los ojos de su amigo y siguió su dirección, para luego reaccionar de la misma forma.

La respiración se le trancó, al igual que las facciones.

Pues ahí, en medio del bar, había un espectáculo con el que era imposible actuar de otra forma.

Un chico, que parecía incluso menor que Pete y Frank, de contextura delgada y espesa cabellera rubia bailaba y movía las caderas contra un largo caño plateado que conectaba con el techo del recinto, agitando la pelvis al movimiento de la música y al vitoreo de la gente, enredando sus piernas al rededor del tubo como si fuese su amante.

Pero eso no era lo alucinante; sino que lo que realmente impactaba eran las bucaneras largas que cubrían casi toda sus pierna hasta apretarse en torno a la mitad de sus pálidos muslos afeitados, que apenas lograban ocultarse bajo el corte de una minifalda a cuadros rojos y negros. Su rostro, bañado en éxtasis y picardía, tomó totalmente desprevenido a Pete, quien comenzó a pensar con otras partes de su cuerpo que no incluían necesariamente la cabeza. De hecho, la cabeza era el último lugar del que podía sacar una reacción, casi hasta se era capaz de ver un letrero en el que se leía un radiante "En mantención, acérquese después" escrito con letra imprenta, tamaño grande y en negrita.

Notando la presencia de los dos jóvenes, el chico misterioso les echó una mirada furtiva seguido de un guiño, dedicándose a abrir las piernas y frotarse contra el caño, descendiendo sensualmente hasta sentarse sobre sus talones, haciendo un intenso contacto visual con Pete, quien sintió cómo su sangre comenzaba a concentrarse en las zonas sureñas de su cuerpo. ¡Además el chico misterioso estaba usando una apretada playera de los Misfits! Maldición.

No sabía qué hacer ni tampoco Frank fue de mucha ayuda, pues estaba igual de perdido e hipnotizado que él, si bien quizás no tan caliente. No fue hasta que el cantinero y un par de clientes le dieron un suave empujón que logró despabilar lo suficiente, apartando la vista de la musa dorada.

—Chico, Patrick te está seduciendo, no seas imbécil y ve.

Pestañeando con confusión, Pete volvió a centrar su mirada en el rubio, quien ahora le apuntaba mientras sobaba su cuerpo contra el caño, haciendo que la minifalda se levantara lo suficiente como para poder echar un vistazo a la pequeña tanga negra que se apretaba contra la línea de sus apetecibles nalgas blancas, las cuales brillaron bajo las luces psicodélicas del bar.

Aquello fue más que suficiente para hacer despertar a Pete, quien susurró un vago "lo siento Frank, ve a divertirte por ahí" a su amigo para luego dirigirse como un depredador al chico que, abandonando el caño, siguió mirando a Pete mientras se encaminaba lentamente a la parte trasera del bar, agitando su cadera al ritmo de la música, desapareciendo ambos tras una puerta en el que se leía un claro "SÓLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO".

Ahora bien, Frank no quería saber qué pasaría ahí dentro, pero la tensión sexual con la que lo había abandonado Pete no le dejó mucho para imaginar, y eso mismo le trajo unas increíbles ganas de vomitar.

A la mierda con esto, y a la mierda con su flamante amigo homosexual.

* * *

Se agradecerían reviews or something. Por cierto, mi cuenta de Wattpad es SlitWristsVito, para que no crean que me estoy haciendo auto copywright (?)


End file.
